


[PodFic] PostIt

by CursedFangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, Post 2x23, Post-Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedFangirl/pseuds/CursedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ignoring him. He had to stop it somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] PostIt

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic can be found at Fanfiction.net (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5259830/1/PostIt)  
> Please go there to leave response to the author. For response to the reader(me) please leave your comments bellow.
> 
> Thank you Firestar9mm for allowing be to read and share one of my favourite NCIS fanfics.
> 
> Also, I apologise for the microphone sounds. It is my first time reading in a story and I did not realize I the microphone was too close to my mouth. Oh, and I'm not a native English speaker, so if I made any mistakes with pronunciation - I'm sorry.

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ou1vxwduytwdy5k)

**Author's Note:**

> The music featured is "Not Seventeen" by Mandalay.
> 
> I am working with fixing the streaming link.


End file.
